


Seriously?

by StarlightNinjaThief



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, sort of Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: in honor of the Superman & Lois premiere Derek has a bizarre turn.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> as usual I blame my sister for putting this in my head lol enjoy!

A loud laugh echoed through the two story house. He looked at her with a deeper scowl than usual. “It’s not that funny, Brae.”  
  
“Oh -” gasp “it t-totally” - laugh “is!” the dark haired woman insisted.  
  
Derek flopped back onto the couch pillow, much like how she’d seen him years ago. He may’ve been a wolf again for the last 6 years but the knock he took to the head yesterday still caused a migraine.  
  
“Though I would’ve _loved_ to see your butt in those blue tights!” Braeden giggled.  
  
He tried and failed to keep the smirk from his face.  
  
“The farm was gorgeous though, reminded me of home.”  
  
She smiled in sympathy. They loved their place here in the mountains with actual seasons, but she knew he missed the big Hale family he had as a kid.  
  
“Were you married to that leggy reporter? Louise was it?” Braeden wasn’t a jealous woman but she’d seen the old movies - and this wolf was _hers_.  
  
“Lois, I think? There were two teenagers who I know were my sons but as _me_ they felt more like pack, not my own.”  
  
“What else?” she asked curiously. He had that sparkle in his eye only she ever saw.  
  
“You were there,” he mumbled slyly. He knew how to push his wife’s buttons. _God he never got tired calling her that._  
  
“Say who-now?” she double-taked.  
  
Derek smiled, grabbing her hand. “Yeah, when I caught the guy I handed them over to a crowd of your people. You were a cop or a Fed - something.” He kissed her palm. “You looked _really good_ in that uniform.”  
  
_She had given him that impressed smirk but when he went to grab her arm, thankful to recognize someone, that’s when everything blurred and faded.  
  
_“Oh, incoming!” Braeden announced at the patter of tiny feet. A giant smile on both their faces.  
  
Derek propped himself up a little higher, not wanting to worry the visitor.  
  
“DADDY!” Their 4-year-old squealed. She was perfect - tan skin a mix of both theirs, Braeden’s eyes, Derek’s nose.  
  
She was human but loved when her dad played superhero with glowing eyes and growling around the woods in their backyard. _(though they taught her not to trust any other creatures unless they said).  
  
_Derek grunted as Amelia Morgan Hale crash landed on his bruised ribs and casted broken arm.  
  
“Whoa, little firecracker!” Braeden called scooping up her girl. “Careful. Remember, Daddy needs a few days before his owies are better.”  
  
The small child giggled but her eyes widened. “Sorry, Daddy,” Amelia whispered.  
  
“It’s ok, Baby, c’mere.” He motioned with his good arm. Braeden settled her between her husband and the back of the couch. “Mwa! I missed you both!” he kissed her hair.  
  
“But Daaad, we here the whole time!” she laughed.  
  
“I _know_ ,” he assured. “But daddy had a weird dream so it’s nice to see you and Mommy.”  
  
“Oh! Well you home now, Mama and I luff you!” the toddler pressed a wet kiss to his chin in an echo of what her parents do during bad nights.  
  
Braeden smiled, thankful they bought a couch wide enough to puppy pile and fit where they sandwiched their daughter and threaded her fingers through Derek’s hair.  
  
“That’s right, babe. We love you too much,” she winked.  
  
_It was weird for Derek to fly high above the air and he had felt family on that farm, but nothing could compare to what he and Braeden had built here._

**Author's Note:**

> I know Derek would heal instantly but go with it!


End file.
